Sucesos de Forks
by Alli Robson
Summary: Una nueva historia en Forks comienza con Cam y su mejor amiga Max, que cada una por su lado se involucran en el mundo de vampiros, hombres lobos y cazadores de sombras sin querer... Descubriendo que tratar de ocultar el secreto una de la otra traerá muchos problemas. [Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer & Cassandra Clare]
1. Capitulo 1

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y eché a correr por el pasillo, hacia la salida.

"Odio detención" Pensé mientras salí al estacionamiento. No sabía si Max me había esperado, porque no me había contestado nada cuando le avisé que me debía quedar a detención, y si no lo había hecho seguramente me iba a tener que ir caminando hasta mi casa…

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada; el auto de mi mejor amiga no estaba allí… Resignada salí del instituto: Pues sí, debía ir a pie. Me puse a buscar mis audífonos en mi mochila, para por lo menos irme escuchando música, y fue entonces cuando una voz resonó detrás de mi.

-Pasaste junto a mi y nada. Me siento completamente ignorado.

Me giré, reconociendo la voz y lo vi: Apoyado en su Harley Sprint negra y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, ahí estaba Jacob salvándome el día.

-¡Lo siento Jake!-me disculpé volviendo sobre mis pasos.-No iba concentrada y…

-No, no; Excusas baratas.-dijo Jacob dándome la espalda y mirándome con un ojo por sobre su hombro. Reí por lo bajo y me puse en frente de él.

-Vamos Jake…-me puse de puntillas pero él seguía evitándome.-¿Perdón?-puse mi mejor cara de arrepentida y esperé.

Jacob abrió un ojo, luego los dos y rió fuertemente.

-No seas tonta, claro que no pasa nada.-me desordenó el cabello riendo. Me lo arreglé y resoplé:

-Tú eres el tonto, ¡Enojarse por algo asi!-ambos estábamos de broma.

-Es que yo venía aquí a esperarte y vas tú y pasas de largo…

-Me sorprende tanto como a ti.-admití echándole un vistazo.-¡Estás _enorme!_ ¿Cómo no te vi?-Jake rió.-Oye, ¿Y esto del estirón lobuno no se detiene?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que eres tú la que se está empequeñeciendo, Cam.-bromeó y yo lo empujé con mi hombro, riendo.

-Mastodonte.-me burlé y él puso los ojos en blanco.

-En fin, ¿Vamos o qué?-señaló la moto con su barbilla.

-¿Asi que enserio venías a buscarme?

-Claro.-repuso.-¿Qué creías que venía a hacer aquí? ¿Disfrutar del sol imaginario?

Reí. Hace días que las nubes no despejaban el cielo de Forks.

-Ya cállate y vámonos.-le dije y sonreí como él.

Jacob me entregó el único casco. Primero lo hice girar entre las manos, titubeante, pero me obligó a colocármelo. Luego se subió a la moto y yo me subí detrás de él, enrollando mis brazos en su enorme cuerpo, y arrancó la moto.

Me encantaba el sentimiento en mis venas cuando andaba en moto con Jacob; adrenalina, quizás agobio, y tal vez mucha felicidad oculta al estar asi de próxima a él: mi mejilla apoyada en su espalda (Claro ahora no era el caso pues había traído el estúpido casco), mis brazos a su alrededor y los tiernos besos en la frente que me daba cuando nos deteníamos en algún semáforo. Ambos ya estábamos acostumbrados al viento que nos golpeaba cuando la moto iba a mucha velocidad e incluso disfrutábamos de él.

Me encantaba Jacob.

Ya habían transcurrido por lo menos 5 meses desde que me contó que era un hombre lobo, por lo mismo su interminable estirón y su elevada temperatura, entre otras cualidades más. Recordaba a la perfección aquellas interminables semanas en que Jake me había comenzado a ignorar, pero estaba por concluir la cuarta semana me harté y decidí ir a La Push para saber qué ocurría. La tarde de ese mismo día ya me había enterado de todo.

Y es que no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de él. Lo conocía hace casi dos años, a mí siempre me pareció que era mucho más. Para mí, que fuera hombre lobo no era nada, algo que ponía a Jake siempre de muy buen humor.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jake en la reserva, nos bajamos de la moto y entramos.

-Bienvenida otra vez.-dijo Jake abriéndome la puerta y luego entrando detrás de mí.

-¿Lo dirás siempre?-le pregunté riendo por lo bajo.

-No. Sólo cuando lo seas.

Reí mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-Espera aquí, te tengo una sorpresa.-y desapareció por la puerta de su pieza.

Mientras esperaba, cogí mi celular y le mande un mensaje de texto a Max: "Gracias por esperarme ¬¬, menos mal que Jake decidió pasar por mi (L)"

Me lo contestó casi al instante: "Qué bueno que alcanzó a llegar, él me dijo que no tardaría y lo planeamos. De nada ;)

Le respondí un poco arrepentida: "¡Y no me avisas! ¿Cómo te fuiste?

"No habría sido sorpresa (: Edward me trae."

"Vaya. Suerte."

Justo en ese momento volvió Jacob, sin absolutamente nada en las manos.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó curioso.

-Le mensajeaba a Max. ¿Asi que se pusieron de acuerdo?

Jacob asintió pero no añadió nada.

-Bueno, ¿Y que era esa sorpresa?-pregunté advirtiendo que no había traído nada en las manos. Jake me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Debo llevarte fuera para que la veas.

Me levanté y le sonreí.

-Vamos.

Cuando salimos, Jake se puso atrás mío y me tapó los ojos, "para asegurarse". Luego me guió por un camino muy desigual, donde estuvimos a punto de caernos mil veces, muertos de la risa. No tenía idea a donde me llevaba pero no estaba muy ansiosa… Me la estaba pasando bien.

Entonces Jacob me hizo detenerme y murmuró:

-Espera aquí. No abras los ojos ¿Si?

-Okay.

No necesitó preguntarlo dos veces. Retiró sus manos y se fue a no sé dónde. Estuve allí tres minutos (Sí, los conté) cuando de pronto alguien me toma los hombros por detrás y dice: "¡BU!"

Abrí los ojos y grité sobresaltada, por supuesto era Jacob soltando grandes carcajadas.

-¡Jacob! é todavía asustada.-¡Pesado!

-Lo siento Cam.-dijo aun riéndose.-Pero mira.-señaló con su barbilla algo detrás de mi.-Ahí está tu regalo.

Me di la vuelta y ahí noté que estábamos en el garaje de Jake, y en la entrada, mi regalo.

Una moto, muy parecida a la que él tenía, color rojo y negro; no era nueva pero eso no era un defecto. De hecho la moto tenía personalidad y… Me encantaba.

-La hice yo.-comentó poniéndose a mi lado. Detecté una nota de orgullo en su voz.

-¿Desde el principio?-pregunté sin creerlo.

-Desde el principio.-Sonrió.

Me acerqué a la moto con sutileza, conmovida. ¿La había hecho solo para mi?

-Pensé que ya era hora de que tuvieras una por tu cuenta.-comentó él.

-Pero me gusta cuando andamos los dos juntos.-dije, un poquito decepcionada. Jake me sonrió.

-Ni creas que esos paseos se acabarán.

Aliviada, volví a examinar la moto.

-¿Quieres estrenarla?

-Pero no tengo la llave.-caí en la cuenta. Entonces Jake sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo, intentando aguantar la risa.-Vaya. ¿Supongo que fue eso lo que fuiste a buscar a tu pieza?-me acerqué y le quité las llaves, sonriendo.

-Sip.-también sonreía.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos algo que hacer.-tomé la moto y la dirigí hacia afuera. Jacob pasó por mi lado y fue a buscar la suya.

Cuando llegué a su lado sonreí y me monté en la moto. Es una suerte que Jake me haya enseñado unos meses atrás a andar en moto, la verdad. Jacob también se subió a su moto y partió el motor, yo hice lo mismo en la mía, lo miré y partimos.

**(…)**

-Me lo pasé muy bien.-le dije a Jacob unas horas más tarde en su casa.-Hay que ir por ahí mas seguido.

-Por mi está bien.

Jake me sonreía. Estábamos ambos sentados en el sofá de su living, sólo con la televisión encendida aunque sin ver ningún programa. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y le dije con pesar:

-Ahora no me quiero ir.

-No lo hagas.-sugirió él. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Que mas quisieras tú.

Jacob iba a contestarme pero se interrumpió al instante. Se levantó a medias en el sofá y permaneció muy quieto, como a la escucha de algo. Me preocupé.

-¿Jake…?-susurré cuando cogió el control remoto y apagó la TV, dejándonos a oscuras.-No te veo. ¿Qué…?

-Lo siento Cam…Debo irme.-dijo de pronto con tristeza y malhumor en la voz. Me asusté ¿Qué había pasado? Pero sabía que no lo podía retener.

Aun así había algo que sí me preocupaba.

-¡De verdad que no me puedo quedar aquí!-le dije un tanto alarmada porque al parecer eso era lo que pretendía Jacob. Marcharse, volver y seguir encontrándome aquí. Se levantó y me levantó a mi, suspirando.

-Lo sé…-contestó pensativo. Esta vez suspiré yo.

-Tomaré la moto y me iré.-el único problema sería esconderla unas horas de mis padres pero…

-No. Yo te llevaré.-y dicho esto me tomó de la mano llevándome fuera

-Pareces apurado.-dije tomando el casco que de nuevo me ofrecía y mirándolo fijamente.-Puedo irme sola.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas sola, te iré a dejar y luego podré irme.-se subió a la moto y con un suspiro me subí yo también.

Arrancó el motor y nos dirigimos a Forks otra vez.

Luego allí, en tan solo 10 minutos (me pregunto a qué velocidad habrá ido Jacob), me bajé en la puerta de mi casa y lo miré con atención.

-Lo siento, pero es una emergencia.-se disculpó y yo asentí.

-Pero, ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté. No lo parecía.

-Sí, sí. Bye Cam.-besó mi frente, cogió su moto y desapareció.

Entré a mi casa. La luz del pasillo estaba apagada y choqué contra un mueble. Irritada y con más cuidado, prendí la luz y subí por la escalera a mi habitación. Me pareció extraño que no hubiera nadie.

Luego arriba, me tendí en mi cama sin cambiarme de ropa ni nada y cerré mis ojos, aunque sin intenciones de dormir. La verdad es que me preocupaba Jacob.

No era una emergencia casi nunca, excepto cuando tenía que ver con…vampiros.


	2. Capitulo 2

**2.**

-¿Max?-susurré en medio de la oscuridad.

Esa noche no había podido lograr dormir, por lo que llamé a mi mejor amiga y la invité para que se quedara hasta mañana. A su hermano, que vivía con ella le dijimos que los míos saldrían y ella me ayudaría a cuidar a mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Hum?-Max estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

-Ups, lo siento. Creí que no dormías.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué pasa?

Me quedé un minuto en silencio, algo que pareció preocuparla.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-preguntó enderezándose en el saco de dormir.

-Sí, claro.

-Sí, y a mí no me vienes con esa.-suspiré, sabía que nunca lograría engañarla.-Dime, vamos... ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Nada.

Algo me golpeó a un lado de la cara (Yo estaba sentada en mi saco apoyada en la muralla) y cayó con un ruido sordo. Tanteé con las manos y noté que había sido una almohada.

-Si vuelves a decir "nada" será una zapatilla.-advirtió Max y yo sonreí.

-No quiero decirlo.-admití pasándole la almohada que me había tirado. Ella la tomó y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-No me importa, dilo ya.

-Lo he dicho mucho.-apuesto a que con eso lo adivinaba.

-Ah, ya veo…-pude imaginarla perfectamente rodando los ojos.-"¿Crees que está bien, Max?"-me imitó y yo reí.-"¿Crees que no le pasó nada malo?"

Reí un poco más avergonzada, y le pegué con mi almohada.

-Es que se fue de improviso.-me defendí.

-Vamos, Cam. No es como si se fuera a la guerra.

Ese era el problema, me dije a mi misma. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que supiera lo que era Jacob, que supiera lo contra lo que se enfrentaba él, alguien que tuviera la misma confianza que con Max, y no lo había. A veces me encantaría poder contarle todo, pero no podía. Se lo había jurado a Jacob, porque no era mi deber revelar un secreto que no era mío.

Lo cierto es que Jake no me dijo si había vampiros cerca, en Forks. De vez en cuando me parecía que me ocultaba algo, otro secreto… Al igual que Max algunas veces.

-¿Y en qué piensas ahora?-preguntó de pronto. Yo pestañeé y noté que me había quedado pegada mirando directamente al suelo, ensimismada en mis pensamientos.-No, espera, creo que ya lo sé.

No respondí, porque no podía decirle en qué estaba pensando. La quedé mirando en silencio, dejando que creyera que pensaba en… lo que sea que ella creía que pensaba.

Decidí cambiarle el tema:

-¿Qué hicieron tu y Ed hoy? ¿No lo evitabas?

-Fuimos por ahí, a conversar.-dijo un poco cortante. Yo sonreí burlona.

-Uy Max… ¿Qué te dijo Edward?

-Shhh.

-Admítelo Max. Mueres por él.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. Dime, ¿Te declaraste ya a Jacob?-empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-No tendría por qué hacerlo.-repliqué observándola reir.-No me gusta Jacob.

-Lo que tú digas Cam. Pero tú no te escuchas a ti misma balbucear en sueños: "Jacob, Jacob". Y acaso no hay miles de jotas en tus…

Le saqué la lengua, y la interrumpí:

-Tú escondes algo de Edward.-le recriminé y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre evitas su tema?

Pero cuando Max abrió la boca para responder, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y apareció Dean, mi hermanito.

-¿Camie?-llamó con voz adormilada.

-Ven acá, peque.-le dije y cuando estuvo a mi lado lo abracé con un brazo y lo senté conmigo.-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Me desperté.-murmuró frotándose un ojo con una de sus manitos.-Y creí escuchar a Nathan…

-Hum, no Dean.-miré a Max un segundo.-¿Recuerdas que Nate se fue a otro lugar? Ahora vive en Nueva York…

Dean asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Luego se escuchó su respiración más acompasada y comprobé que se había quedado dormido. Suspiré y acaricié el cabello de mi hermano, pensativa.

-Nathan se fue allá por la universidad, ¿No es cierto?-me preguntó en un minuto después Max.

-Em, sí, eso se supone.-pero yo tenía la impresión de que había algo más.

Nathan era mi hermano mayor, por dos años. Nos llevábamos increíble, y sin mencionar el afecto que le tenía a Dean. Pero en cuanto tuvo la posibilidad, se fue a vivir solo, y la universidad fue una excelente excusa. Pero a mi me parecía que la razón había sido otra: unos meses antes, había tenido una pelea con mi padre de la que Nathan nunca lo perdonó del todo. Nunca supe la razón, pero supuse que esa pelea había zanjado su decisión de irse.

Yo lo extrañaba, y a veces me parecía querer seguir su ejemplo excepto por… Jake. Y Dean preguntaba por él, antes, todos los días, ahora no. Por eso me sorprendió que nos hablara de él.

Llevé a Dean a su cama y volví con Max, que estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos. Se los tiré del cable para que se le salieran y le dije:

-Oye, me voy a dormir. Son las doce.

-¿Y tenías que sacarme los audífonos?-preguntó malhumorada.

-Sip. Sino no sentiría el placer de molestarte.-reí por lo bajo.

-Ya cállate y duérmete.-rió un poco.

Sonreí y eso hice. Me acosté en mi saco y exhausta, me dormí.

En lo que me parecieron 3 segundos más tarde, algo helado dio de lleno en mi cara, despertándome de golpe y haciéndome sentar rápidamente.

-¡HEY! ¿Qué…?-comencé a refunfuñar enfadada pero cuando vi a Max con un vaso de agua en la mano y riendo a carcajadas lo entendí.-Ah, claro, ¿no me pudiste despertar?

-Y la alarma sonó dos veces.-añadió ella sin dejar de reírse.

Me salí de mi saco de dormir, me desperecé y observé a mi amiga sin una pizca de sueño. Entonces una musiquita que se oía desde fuera se escuchó levemente… ¿La televisión? Mis papás no llegaban hasta la tarde… Confundida miré a Max y sin decirnos ni una palabra seguimos el ruido.

Cuando llegamos al living y vimos a Dean en el sofá viendo su programa favorito nos reímos. Lo que si me sorprendió fue que estaba comiéndose un paquete de galletas.

-¿Cómo lo sacaste?-pregunté intrigada. Pero Dean solo sonrió y escondió su rostro sin querer decir nada. Entonces Max fue a la cocina y luego al volver me susurró al oído:

-Sacó una silla.

Vaya.

Me encogí de hombros en dirección a Max y le hice un gesto de que lo dejáramos solo. Ella asintió y nos fuimos juntas de nuevo a mi cuarto, donde me dejé caer en mi cama.

-Pronto no tenerlo vigilado me causará problemas.-comenté mientras Max se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

-Sí, es lo más probable.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas, como indio y miré a mi amiga.

-Oye, ¿Crees que…?-me interrumpí de pronto y enrojecí. Max rodó los ojos.

-¿…que está bien Jacob?-completó la frase y con un pie me empujó.-No seas boba.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas?-sugirió lentamente.

"Porque dudo que lleve el celular con él"

-No creo que sea buena idea.-evadí. ¡Odio ocultarle cosas a Max!

Y justo en ese instante mi celular vibró. Hubo un momento en que sopesé la posibilidad de lanzarme encima del cel, pero en lugar de eso, me dejé caer hacia atrás otra vez y cerré mis ojos. Max se levantó por su parte, tomó el móvil y tras murmurarme: "Floja" al oído, contestó:

-¿Siii?-agudicé el oído por si se escuchaba la otra voz.-No, soy Max. Está aquí…-me echó un vistazo mientras se paseaba por la pieza.-Está bien. No, no sé…Supongo que creyó que era su mamá o algo.-¿Qué? ¿Con quien hablaba Max? Me enderecé en la cama, observándola.-Ohh, ¡no, no, no! Habla tu con ella.-y dicho esto me extendió el celular. Me levanté y lo tomé, mirándola esperando a que me dijera quién era. Sonrió.-Es Jacob, boba.

No esperé más, coloqué el teléfono en mi oreja y murmuré:

-¿Aló?

-Cam.-dijo la voz aliviada de Jacob y yo misma sentí como me aliviaba.-¿Cómo es eso de que no contestas tu teléfono?

-Siempre tan perseguido.-sonreí para mis adentros.-¿Qué tal la emergencia? ¿Estas…bien?

-Si todo en orden o eso creo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Tranquila…Bueno me preguntaba si podrías venir.

-Hum.-le eché una mirada a Max.-Verás estoy cuidadon de de Dean… y…-me costaba mucho decirle que no.

-Ya entiendo.-por alguna razón no sonaba triste.-Bueno nos vemos, Cam.

-Espera, Jake…

Pero ya había cortado.

Tiré el teléfono sobre la cama, un tanto enfadada y me volví a tender sobre ella.

-Uy, sin maltrato al móvil por favor.-bromeó Max y yo gruñí.-¿Qué ocurrió con Jake?-no contesté.-¿Cam? No seas pesada.-la sentí acercarse y me empujó levemente.-No vuelvo a contestarte el móvil.

-Lo siento Max. Pero por estar aquí perdí todo el día con Jacob.-me incorporé y la observé.

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de pasar el rato contigo.-repuso ella y rodé los ojos tras escucharla. Era evidente que la había herido.

-Ya…si sabes que amo estar contigo.

-…¡No lo demuestras! Además, no admites que Jacob te gusta, lo que me enfada más, ¡Nadie se pone así por no poder estar con su mejor amigo! Desde luego no te pones así cuando no podemos salir o algo.

Parecía realmente molesta.

-Lo siento Max.-dije sinceramente sentándome en la cama.-Perdóname de verdad.

-De lo que te sirve…-replicó.

-Mira.-titubeé.-Prometo no mencionarlo ¿Si? Olvidarlo por hoy ¿Te parece?

-No vas a poder.-bufó.

-Esa confianza…-repuse.-Vamos, créeme. Por ti si puedo hacerlo.

Max vaciló. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y me miraba fijamente.

-¿Si?-pestañeé.

-…Está bien.-aceptó y abrí los ojos contenta.-Estás loca Cam…

-¡Ya, Max!-salté en mi cama y la abracé.-No vuelvo a decirlo más.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo sorprendida. Luego me separé y la miré.

-¿De que hablábamos?-pregunté con aire inocente.

Max rió.

**(…)**

En lo que pudieron ser 20 minutos más tarde, con Max ya estábamos desayunadas y ambas sentadas en el sofá, a modo de indio, planeando qué haríamos en lo que resta del día. Dean estaba en su cuarto y no podríamos salir de la casa hasta la tarde, cuando mis padres llegaran y no tuviéramos que seguir cuidando de él.

Max, aburrida o eso parecía, prendió la tele. Hizo zapping por mucho rato, no supe cuanto con exactitud pues yo había cerrado los ojos.

No podía mencionar a Jake pero si pensar en él.

Estaba imaginando qué estaríamos haciendo con mi mejor amigo cuando una carcajada me sacó de mi ensueño. Abrí los ojos y obviamente fue Max; se había detenido a ver un programa de caídas chistosas. La caída que mostraban ahora me trajo un recuerdo.

-Recuerdo una vez que Ja…-cerré mis ojos y mi boca a la vez luego de comenzar a hablar.

Demonios.

Max me miraba con las cejas alzadas asi que farfullé rápidamente;

-Olvídalo.

No le dio más vueltas. Se aburrió del programa y avanzó unos cuantos canales más, pasando por uno de competencias de motocross.

-Oh vamos, ¡¿es enserio?!-exclamé riéndome de mi misma por dentro. ¡Yo y mi mala suerte!

-¿Sabes que no sé de que hablas?-preguntó Max, aunque sonriendo.

-Olvídalo.-repetí, agradecida esta vez ya que había decidido apagar la TV.

-Oye, tengo una idea. Podemos ir arriba, vestirnos.-me reí luego de eso. Solo nosotras seguíamos en pijama.-Y salir. Llevando a Dean claro… No puede ser tan malo.-propuso y como vi que tenía razón, le dije que sí y subimos por las escaleras.

Luego de verificar que mi hermano pequeño estaba bien y no había incendiado su habitación fuimos por el pasillo hasta la mía. En el camino, mi amiga comentó:

-Llevas bien tu promesa de hace una hora.

Primero creí que se estaba burlando de mí pues llevábamos tan solo un rato, ¿Lo mencionaba tanto? ¿Enserio? Pero en vez de decirle esto, respuse:

-Y será así tooodo el día.-mordí mi labio escuchándome, recordando cuando veíamos televisión.

Max rió viéndome, yo sin saber por qué. Seguía observándola cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y fue asi como noté su cambio radical de exresión.

-Ge-nial.-comentó con sarcasmo. Seguí su mirada, hasta mi cama y abrí mucho mis ojos.

-Jacob.-mascullé.


	3. Capitulo 3

**3**

¡Jacob estaba aquí! ¡Jacob estaba aquí!

-Bonitos pijamas.-comentó Jake, incorporándose en la cama. Mi rostro se iluminó cuando fijó su mirada en mi, pero luego recordé.

Oh, la promesa…

-Hola Jake.-saludó Max y mordí mi labio. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Hola Max.-cuando alcé la vista noté que sus ojos seguían clavados en mí.-Hola Cam.

Le sonreí abiertamente mientras mi amiga se sentó en la cama, dejando un hueco entre ella y él. Me echó un vistazo y con un gesto de la cabeza lo supe, me estaba dando permiso.

Corrí y lo abracé con fuerza, sonriendo y él me devolvió el abrazo. Luego me senté a su lado al momento que él preguntaba:

-¿Cómo es que siguen en pijama?

¿Alguno había anotado que me había ruborizado?

-¿Cómo es que no tienes frío?-replicó Max riendo y él rió con ella.

-Así se dice.

Fue recién ahí cuando me di cuenta. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Jacob con sus pantalones cortados y su camiseta negra… Él como lobo no necesitaba nada más. Para mí era muy normal pero para Max…

-Veníamos a vestirnos.-dejé claro, a pesar de habernos desviado un poco del tema.

-¿Entonces llegué en un buen momento?-bromeó Jacob. Le lanzamos unos cojines con Max, riendo.

-Tonto-le dije sonriendo y él me sonrió devuelta mirándome.

-Iré a ver a Dean mientras tanto.-y salió.

Miré a Max un segundo, sin decir palabra. Aun así nos entendimos: Esto había dado un giro enorme a nuestros planes. Esto había cambiado todo.

**(…)**

Ya vestidas, nos colocamos a preparar el almuerzo. Haríamos tallarines y salsa, Max a cargo de los fideos y yo del resto.

Jacob jugaba con Dean. Le hacía cosquillas, lo alzaba, le hacía reír. Se veía adorable con él, yo misma sonreía solo oyéndolos. Incluso Jake parecía más niño que mi hermano pequeño.

Estábamos en la cocina cuando llegó Jake con Dean sobre sus hombros.

-Deberías cerrar bien tu ventana, Cam.-comentó.

¡Ja! Yo sabía que así había entrado.

Yo continuaba con la salsa del almuerzo, por lo que cuando dejó a mi hermano en el suelo no lo pude ver. Pero si me di cuenta luego, cuando repentinamente me abrazó sorpresivamente por detrás, por mi cintura y susurró:

-Luego debo decirte algo.

Lo dijo muy bajito, para que solo yo lo oyera. Sentí cómo me sonrojaba (Ugh, otra vez) y traté de ponerle mi mayor atención a lo que cocinaba.

¿Se había dado cuenta Max?

En ese preciso momento ella dijo:

-Jake, ¿Puedes poner la mesa por favor? Están casi listos.

-Pues claro.

Tuvo que dejar su abrazo y fue a hacer lo que le pidió. Yo ayudé a Max a servir todo y luego fui por Dean.

Nos reímos mucho todos, incluyendo a Dean, y notamos lo rápido y desordenado que se zampaba su plato Jacob.

-Qué glotón.-reí mirándolo y él sonrió burlón.

-Famélico.

Por otro lado, Dean no se llevaba nada a la boca.

-Eh Dean, que son solo fideos.

-No quiero.-dijo él apretando su boca.

Entre Max, Jake y yo nos lanzamos miradas furtivas.

-A ver… ¿Cuál es tu ídolo, Dean?-preguntó Max con algo en mente.

-Edward.-me burlé con voz chillona sin contenerme; Max se atragantó y Jacob soltó una carcajada, interrumpiéndose al tiro cuando le di una palmada en la nuca.

-¡Hey!-se quejó aunque conteniendo la risa. No lo podía culpar, ni yo podía contenerla.

-Bueno.-continuó Max y una risa se le escapó.-¿Quién es, Dean?

-Huumm…-meditó él y tuve que pegar por debajo de la mesa a Jake para que no riera.-Es…

Parecía tener para rato. Tomé mi vaso de Coca-Cola.

-Es Jacob.-contestó al fin.

Escupí un poco de bebida y me comencé a atragantar causa de la risa que quería salir, Max se afirmaba el estómago riéndose y Jacob golpeaba la mesa sin dejar de reír, sorprendido.

Cuando recuperé el habla le dije a Dean (que por cierto no entendía nada):

-Pues si quieres ser como Jacob yo creo que debes devorarte ese plato, ¿no ves lo glotón que es?

-¡Cam!

Reí de nuevo mirándolo.

-Bromeada.-Luego miré a Dean y le susurré.-Tu hazme caso, si es glotón.

Max reía y hasta Jake sonrió.

**(…)**

Acabamos todo; Dean jugaba en su cuarto y nosotros fuimos al living. Estábamos Max, Jacob, y yo, en ese orden, sentados en el sillón viendo una peli que por desgracia yo ya había visto. Me limité a mirar al techo pensar.

"Brrr… Qué aburrido"

Por un momento bajé la vista y Jacob me miraba.

-¿Qué?-pregunté a la defensiva.

-No, nada.-contestó con voz inocente.

Rodé los ojos y le saqué la lengua.

Y un segundo más tarde, mi celular vibró. Un mensaje.

-Promociones basura.-comenté eliminándolo. Y cuando lo guardé y alcé la vista, lo vi otra vez: Jacob me observaba. Esta vez desvió la vista pero había sido evidente. Tenía sus manos juntas y las retorcía, ¿estaba nervioso?

-Vuelvo en un momento.-dijo Max levantándose y subiendo al segundo piso.

Cuando no escuché más sus pasos suspiré y clavé mi mirada en la alfombra.

Claro, él lo escuchó.

-¿Cam…?

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Cómo decírselo? Cuando veía a mi amiga, se sentía a kilómetros qué le pasaba. Se supone que íbamos a pasar el rato juntas, y yo lo arruinaba preguntando por Jacob. Creímos haberlo solucionado… Y luego llega el mismo Jacob. Qué lío.

Sin mencionar que la conexión que tenía yo con él era diferente. Se sentía y seguramente había hecho sentir mal a Max. Fuera del margen.

-Nada, Jake.-suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Cuando mi mejor amigo cogió mi mano y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos, lo recordé.-¿Qué querías decirme?

Me interrumpieron los pasos por la escalera.

-Me voy.-anunció Max.

-¿Qué?-exclamé, temiéndolo.-¿Por qué?

Me miró fijamente…Y si. Yo tenía razón con mis suposiciones anteriores.

-Es que Jeremy me espera…

-Dale mis saludos.-dijo Jacob alzando la cabeza. Qué inocente podía ser a veces.

-Okay.

Y yo solo la miraba sin desviar ni un segundo la mirada.

Ugh, ¿Qué había hecho?

-¡Chao!-se despidió y aunque sonrió yo no me creí casi nada.-Hey nos vemos el Lunes, ¿no, Cam?-y se marchó.

Quedamos yo y Jacob, mirándonos con fijeza.

-Qué raro.-comentó él y yo volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Si…

-¿Cam…?

-Dime, Jake.

Ah, ahora volví a caer en la cuenta de que aun no me decía lo que quería decirme.

Pero se quedó en silencio otra vez.

-¿No me vas a decir?

-No sé.

-Pfft, ya, anda.

-Es que es complicado.

Y ahí se quedó. Nada más.

-¿Vamos a la playa?-preguntó de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces no me vas a decir?

-Sí lo haré… Pero no aquí.-me sonrió y me fue inevitable no devolverle la sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos.-dije levantándome.

Hubiera sido perfecto que hubiésemos ido solos, pero no había que olvidarse de Dean. Él parecía dispuesto al menos. Jacob había venido en su moto pero tuvimos que ir en un taxi, para poder llevarlo. Ya en la playa de First Beach, nos sentamos en una roca junto a la orilla del mar, y Dean, que le dio miedo subir, se quedó abajo empapándose de agua.

-Se va a enfermar.-comentó Jake.

-Fue culpa tuya.

Él rió y me empujó con su hombro; yo le devolví el gesto riendo y mientras lo hacía él me abrazó de lado y me apretujó.

-Tonta.-me dijo y besó mi mejilla.

Reí y le devolví el abrazo apretado pero sin decir nada.

-Te quiero.-dijo de repente

-Sabes que yo también te quiero.

-Hum.-parecía estar meditándolo.-Pero yo más.

-¡Qué mentira!-rodé los ojos y le sonreí.

-¡Es verdad!

-Oye, Jacob. ¿No ibas a decirme algo?

Y ahí se quedó callado.

-¿…Jake?

-¿Si?

-Dime lo que querías decirme.-suspiré.

-Ahora no.-contestó un poco cortante.

-¿Qué? Pero ¡¿Por qué?!-fruncí el ceño y se dio cuenta.

-No te enojes.-besó mi mejilla nuevamente.-Algún día te lo diré.

-Ibas a decírmelo ahora.

Esta vez fue él quien suspiró.

-Si supieras, Cam.

-Pues no lo sé, porque no quieres decirme.-dije y mi tono de voz le hizo gracia, porque rió mirándome.

-Loca.

Y mientras decía eso, me bajé de la roca. Dean seguía jugando, lo contemplé un momento con mis brazos cruzados, sin mirar a mi mejor amigo. Después me senté en la arena, continuando con mi plan de ignorarlo.

Pude sentir el ruido sordo que hizo cuando saltó de la roca, y tuve que morder mi labio para no sonreír cuando se sentó junto a mi.

-¿Te enojaste?-preguntó mirándome.

No contesté, tampoco lo miré.

Uy. Era difícil.

-Caaam.-no supe si me estaba haciendo un puchero pero lo supuse.-Oh vamos, no puedes ignorarme.

"¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo?" ironicé en mi fuero interno.

Hubo un momento en que pasó un silencio y se levantó. No escuchaba sus pasos sobre la arena (Pfft, hombre lobo) y justo mientras agudizaba más el oído para poder oír algo de él, algo me golpeó por la espalda, (no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para botarme de lado y no dejar levantarme) Y… comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Grité fuerte y empecé a reír a carcajadas mientras intentaba detener las manos de Jake.

-¡Para!-le supliqué con lagrimillas en los ojos.-¡Detente!

-¿Me perdonas entonces?-preguntó él sin detenerse.

-¡S…Sí!-dije sin aire.

-Perfecto.-y se detuvo, riéndose también.

Respiré hondo colocando mis manos en mi estómago mientras Jacob se sentaba a mi lado. Volví a sentarme y me arreglé el cabello. Jake rió:

-Te ves bien.

Yo lo observé y alcé las cejas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó.

Seguí observándolo.

-¿Queee?-pestañeó.

Me levanté por las rodillas y me iba a lanzar donde él diciendo "¡Venganza!" Pero no alcancé ni a decir "¡Venganz…!" cuando él me detuvo:

-¡No! ¡Cam!-gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-resoplé.-Dame una buena razón. Tu lo hiciste, ¿Por qué no yo?

-Es Dean. No está.-estaba completamente serio. Y sus palabras provocaron que el corazón me diera un vuelco.

Miré, recorrí el lugar con los ojos. En el agua nada. La arena tampoco.


	4. Capitulo 4

4

-Diablos, Jacob.-me levanté de un salto, pero mi mejor amigo ya estaba levantado y miraba la arena con detenimiento.-¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Se fue hacia el bosque.-anunció a modo de respuesta, e hice una mueca.

-¿Al bosque?

-Así es.-Jacob se acercó, tomó mi mano y me jaló, caminando rápidamente dirigiéndose al bosque.

-¡¿Me llevas ahí?!

-¿Quieres encontrarlo o no?

Por alguna razón parecía tan o más preocupado que yo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté mientras entrábamos a zancadas en el bosque.

Jake no quiso contestar y te dio mala espina. Pero él continuó buscando por todos lados. Lo imité.

-¡Dean!

-¡Deeaan!-llamábamos a toda voz.

Se me descompuso el rostro cuando no lo hallábamos. Jacob notó mi preocupación al instante. Nos miramos un segundo y entonces él tomó mi mano y la apretó, así como diciéndome: "Todo irá muy bien". Le devolví el apretón y continuamos buscándolo cada vez más internados en el bosque.

Caminamos unos metros más tan solo cuando de repente Jacob arqueó la espalda y agudizó el oído.

-Ah, no.-gemí.

-Me llaman.-informó confirmando lo que yo ya suponía. Asentí.

-¡Pero, Dean…!

-Volveré, Camie.-me miró fijamente y evité una mueca.-Aprovecharé de buscarlo… de esa forma. Cam, si me llaman debe ser por algo…

-Ya, ya. Yo entiendo.-murmuré.

Se inclinó y besó mi frente.

-Quédate por el bosque.-dijo al final, luego de dio media vuelta y se perdió entre unos árboles.

"Qué tonto…" pensé tragando saliva "Tiene una emergencia y me dice que me quede aquí…"

Froté mi brazo izquierdo y seguí buscando a mi hermano. Aquí, nada. Allá, tampoco. Cada vez me colocaba más intranquila. No había rastro de Jacob y de Dean tampoco, y todo estaba en un silencio un tanto escalofriante.

A mi lado, se escuchó una hoja crujir. Me giré hacia ese lado y con el miedo a flor de piel, traté de ver qué había.

-¿Cam?

Del árbol más cercano salió mi hermanito, limpiándose las rodillas de tierra.

-¡DEAN!

Corrí hacia él y lo tomé en mis brazos. Él me miró sorprendido, pero sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasó?-le pregunté mirando sus manos llenas de tierra.-¿Te caíste?

Asintió muchas veces, mirándome.

-Vi a Edward, Cam. Y traté de seguirlo porque no estabas y Jacob tampoco.-me dijo y lo miré extrañada.

-Edward.-repetí.-Dean, ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Sí!-sonaba muy convencido.

-…Está bien. No importa.-Entonces lo abracé estrechamente.-Oye Dean, nunca más vuelvas a perderte así.

-Fueron ustedes los que se perdieron.

Reí escuchándolo y besé su frente.

-¿Y Jacob?-preguntó de pronto.

-Hum…-miré a mi alrededor con una mueca en el rostro.-Fue…

-¡CAM!

Apareció justo delante de nosotros. Estaba cansado, seguramente se había venido corriendo. Dejé a mi hermano en el suelo y fui rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Jake! ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Todo bien…-dijo entre jadeos.-No…pasó…nada.

-Jacob.-interrumpió Dean y ambos lo miramos.-¿Viste a Edward tú?

-Dean, no es el momento…

-No, espera. Dean, ¿Lo viste?

-Si…

Jake lucía preocupado. Arrugó el ceño y me miró.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunté en un suspiro.

-Tenemos que irnos. Tengo que contarte algo…¿No pasó nada mientras te quedabas aquí?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No debí decirte que te quedaras.

-¿De qué otra forma habría encontrado a Dean?

-En otra situación, si te digo que te quedes en el bosque, no lo hagas, aunque te lo pida.

-Me dirás: "¡Júralo, Cam!".-repliqué.

-No me escuches.-repuso y sonrió.

Me reí.

-Estás loco.

-Y tú también. Ya vámonos…Ven Dean.-tomó mi mano y Dean tomó la otra que me sobraba.

**(…)**

Ya era de noche. Dean dormía y con Jacob nos sentamos en el sillón, igual que en la tarde, completamente a oscuras pues ninguno tenía ánimos de ver la TV. Había un silencio que nadie quiso romper, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Empecé a cabecear, a la vez que mis párpados parecían pesar kilos y kilos. Jacob me vio y sonrió para sí mismo.

-Te estás durmiendo.-susurró divertido.

Pestañeé intentando aclararme y sacudí la cabeza.

-No, no.-me apresuré a decir.-Tienes que…-un bostezo me impidió continuar.-…contar las cosas.

Jacob rió y me abrazó de lado, estrechándome.

-Ya te lo diré mañana.-trató de asegurarme.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se cerraron.

-Lo estás alargando mucho.-murmuré quejándome.

-Te lo voy a decir.-prometió y empujó un poco mi cabeza para que quedara recargada entre su pecho y hombro.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero no pude resistirlo más, no opuse ningún esfuerzo para cambiar mi posición y me dormí.

**(…)**

Abrí los ojos muy temprano en la mañana. Las cortinas estaban abierta y el sol me había hecho despertarme, daba directamente en mi cara. Me estiré lo más que pude, con mucho sueño. Y entonces me fijé en mi alrededor, ¿Cómo había llegado a mi cama? Lo último que recordaba fue quedarme dormida en el sofá…abrazada de Jacob.

Sacudí la cabeza confundida y quizás también algo ruborizada y me levanté de la cama dejando toda la ropa desordenada. Me miré y vi que seguía con la ropa del día anterior.

Tenía que haber sido Jacob, de seguro. ¿Cuándo se había ido?

Bajé las escaleras. Entré a la cocina, porque había oído a mis papás. Ambos preparaban el desayuno y Dean sentado en la mesa que había al centro, aburrido.

-Hola…-saludé en voz baja.

Dean sacudió su mano y mi mamá me miró por encima del hombro.

-¡Hola!-parecía alegre.

Le devolví la sonrisa que tenía.

-Vamos, siéntate a desayunar.

Le hice caso a la vez que mi papá se sentaba junto a mi.

-Hola papá.

-Cam.-creo que sonrió.

Ahí aproveché para preguntar:

-¿Nadie…Nadie ha visto a Jacob?

-¿Jacob? No.-contestó mamá.-¿Iba a venir?

-No… Olvídenlo.

Fue un desayuno muy rápido. Preguntaron qué tal había ido el Viernes y el Sábado con Dean, contesté que todo perfecto. Claro, saltándome el tema de que Dean se había perdido allá en La Push. Dean tampoco dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido y me pregunté por qué.

Volví a mi habitación, preguntándome si a Jake se lo había tragado la tierra. Estaba hecha un desastre. Recogí algunas cosas con flojera y subí la ropa de la cama, aunque no la hice. Y entre todo eso, voló un papel. Lo recogí para tirarlo al papelero pero tenía algo escrito:

"_Créeme, no te iba a despertar, estabas adorablemente dormida. Lo siento por irme pero es por la emergencia de ayer… Luego te cuento._

_Luego te contaré las otras cosas ;) – Jake"_

Me reí. Debió dejarlo en algún lugar visible, no escondido por ahí. Lo dejé encima del velador y me senté en la silla del escritorio con el celular en la mano. Le mandé un mensaje a Max, y lo dejé a un lado. Luego me levanté, pero no salí ni nada. Me tendí en la cama y cerré los ojos, con el oído agudizado por si el celular vibraba.

Fue muy raro. Había dormido bastante el día anterior pero aun así, volví a quedarme dormida.

**(…)**

-¿Cam?-susurró alguien en mi oído. Gruñí, un poco inconscientemente.-¡Cam!

Me zarandeaba. Abrí los ojos y pestañeé varias veces. Aun había sol. Me giré para ver quién era.

-Dean.-murmuré somnolienta.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

-No sé.-contestó.-Pero tocan el timbre, y mamá y papá salieron.

Me incorporé lentamente mientras hablaba y asentí.

-¿Sabes dónde fueron?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Preguntaste quién era?

-No me acerqué a la puerta.

Me levanté estirándome y miré la hora. Las 17.00.

Bajé las escaleras con Dean pegado a mis talones y por la ventana miré quien tocaba.

Ese auto era inconfundible. Abrí la puerta de un tirón, con confusión.

-Hola, Cam.-dijo Edward.

-¿Edward?-pestañeé.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó ignorándome y miró por el hueco entre del marco de la puerta y yo.

-Claro…-me hice a un lado dejándolo entrar. Entró y cerré la puerta.-¿No me dirás qué haces aquí?

En ese instante Dean salió de detrás de mí corrió donde Edward.

-¡Edward!

-Hola, Dean.-saludó él con una sonrisa visiblemente falsa. No estaba de humor, se notaba, pues Dean y él normalmente se llevaban… bien.

Fui donde ellos y me senté enfrente de Ed. Dean se encaramó al sillón de Edward y cuando ya iba a preguntarle por tercera vez qué diablos hacía aquí, Dean intervino:

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque ayer Edward?-lo miraba con real curiosidad. Edward se quedó muy quieto y pasó su mirada de mi a Dean.

-No estuve en el bosque ayer.-dijo pausadamente. Volvió a fijar su mirada en mi.

-Pero Edward…-insistió mi hermanito.-Yo te vi. Y Jacob, también.

-Déjalo, Dean.-dije y Dean me hizo un puchero. Luego lo entrevistas, ¿Si? Porque aun no me dice qué hace aquí.

-¿Así que es tu turno de entrevistarme?-Edward alzaba las cejas burlón.

-Y sigues ignorándome.-rodé los ojos.

Edward se rió y asintió.

-Okay, okay. Quería preguntarte algo de Max.

-¿Max?-repetí con sorpresa.

-Sí…¿La has visto?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Desde ayer, después de almorzar.-contesté.

-Hum, ya veo. ¿Está bien?-preguntó algo rígido.

-Sí, supongo…-quedé pensativa.-Le mandé un mensaje de texto, pero no respondió.

-¿Entonces no has sabido de ella?

-La que iba a entrevistar aquí soy yo.-aclaré.

-No veo que tengas muchas preguntas.-replicó Edward.

-Sí que las tengo. Aquí va una: ¿Por qué tanto interés sobre cómo está Max?

-No la veo hace tiempo.-dijo rápidamente.

-La viste ayer.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Antes de ayer.-corrigió y luego frunció el ceño.

Lo miré como diciéndole: "¿Es enserio?"

-¿Tampoco has visto a "Jacob Black"?-preguntó ignorando mis gestos.

-De ayer en la noche.-alcé los hombros.

Edward entrecerró los ojos observándome.

-¿Cuándo los volveras a ver? A Max y a Black.

-Por favor, Edward.-lo fulminé con la mirada.-¿Te digo la hora? ¿El lugar? Además, vamos a la escuela juntos. ¿Cómo que cuándo?

-Black no va al mismo instituto. Y podrías ver alguno de ellos en lo que resta del día.-añadió.

¿Qué tanto te interesa, de todos modos?-pregunté menos molesta.

-Pues nada.

Nos miramos unos segundos.

-Me estás mintiendo.-dije al fin.-Algo quieres saber.

-Sí, algo quería saber.-admitió Edward.-Quería saber si tú sabías algo.-se levantó. Hasta Dean lucía confundido.-Pero parece que no.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-me incorporé a su vez.

-Y así lo confirmas.-comentó.-Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-Aun no te vas, ¡Dime de qué hablas!

-No lo sé, ¿De qué hablas tú?

-Muy gracioso.-repliqué.

-¡Edward!-Dean se subió al respaldo del sofá.-¡Vamos! Dime por qué estabas en el bosque ayer. ¡Me ignoraste!

-Yo no estaba allí.-aseguró ahora algo más calmado.-Nos vemos pequeño Dean.

Revolvió el cabello de mi hermano y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Y yo?-resoplé.

-Adiós Camie.-rió Edward mirándome por encima de su hombro. Él mismo abrió la puerta y se fue cerrándola con un golpe suave.

-¿Desde cuándo Edward está así de insoportable?-le pregunté a Dean retóricamente pero él sólo dijo:

-Yo lo vi ayer.-parecía decepcionado.

-Ven, subamos.-dije en el pie de la escalera.

Arriba Dean se subió a la cama, más desordenada que nunca y me miró todo el rato.

-¿Qué es lo que Edward dice que no sabes?-preguntó inocentemente mientras yo abría el notebook encima del escritorio.

-No lo sé, Dean, de eso se trata: no lo sé.-contesté aburrida. Tenía la sensación de que aquí todos me ocultaban algo. No sería extraño que hasta Jeremy, el hermano de Max, viniera a preguntarme qué no sabía.

Dean se quedó dormido mientras yo veía si tenía alguna notificación de los desaparecidos, pero no había nada. Cerré el notebook y me giré en la silla observando a mi hermanito dormir.

Estaba muy harta. Jacob me debía decir como cinco cosas y alargaba y alargaba el plazo. Y Max, buenno. No sé bien si ella me escondía algún secreto.

"Yo le oculté lo de Jake" pensé.

Me recosté encima del escritorio cerrando mis ojos. La verdad es que desde la mañana tenía la esperanza de que Jake apareciera. Pero no lo hizo. No aun.

No podía quedarme dormida, pero estuve mucho rato así. Pensaba en las cosas que Jacob me quería decir. Secretamente, yo deseaba que…

Mi cel vibró. Alargué una mano y lo tomé. Seguía vibrando. Abrí un ojo y en la pantalla decía: "Jake".

-¿Sí?-casi se me sale un bostezo.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?-dijo burlón mi mejor amigo.

-Algo así. ¿Dónde estas?

-Yendo a La Push.

-Ah…Creí que ibas a venir.-le eché un vistazo a la hora.

-Hum…-titubeó.-Creo que quizás el Martes. Estoy ocupadísimo Cam…

Me eché abajo.

-¿El Martes?-repetí.-Jacob, me matará la ansiedad. Hoy vino Edward a preguntarme cosas sobre ti y Max…Algo de lo que no sabía…

-¡¿Cullen?! ¿De verdad? ¿Qué le dijiste?-su voz sonaba rígida.

-Que no sabía nada. Y es cierto, ¡Ustedes ya no me dicen nada!

-¿Ustedes? ¿Qué te oculta Max?-no sonaba muy realista.

-Tú me dirás.-suspiré y cambié el celular de oreja.

-Hum…

-Así que dime.-dije con voz dulce.

-No te puedo decir ahora.-repuso él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo.-parecía nervioso. Suspiré.-Lo siento, Cam. Quizás pasado mañana…

-Okay.-dije resignada.-¿Me lo prometes Jake?

-Sip.-lo podía imaginar sonriendo perfectamente.

-Bueno…Adiós. Te quiero.

-Adiós, Camie. Y yo a ti.-y cortó.


	5. Capitulo 5

5.

Ya era Lunes.

Estaba _muy _cansada. Anoche no había logrado conciliar el sueño, por haber dormido durante la tarde ayer. Me arreglé con una lentitud para nada convincente si pretendía llegar temprano y luego salí a buscar a Max.

Normalmente era ella quien venía por mi en su auto, pero hoy era un día diferente. Cuando llegué a su casa la encontré en los escalones de la entrada, aburrida, y su hermano Jeremy a su lado. Seguramente había estado acompañándola. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que me viera, agité la mano para llamar su atención, lográndolo. Se despidió con un medio abrazo de su hermano y corrió hacia mi.

-¡Hola!-saludó, dándome a mí otro abrazo.-Te ves horrible. ¿Dormiste algo?

-Algo.-admití riendo y restregándome los ojos.-¿Vamos?

-Sip.

Seguimos caminando, unos mil bostezos me visitaron. Max me echó un vistazo y se rió:

-¿Qué hiciste ayer?

-Nada de nada.-repuse.

-¿Y por qué estás tan cansada?

-Larga historia. ¿Tú que hiciste ayer?

-¿No estuviste con Jacob?-se quitó un mechón de pelo del rostro pero no me estaba mirando.

-No, desapareció.-me encogí de hombros.-¿No me dirás entonces qué hiciste tú?

-Es que no hice nada.-repuso a la vez que entrábamos al instituto. Asentí.

No teníamos muchas clases juntas. Pero por suerte ahora faltaban unos minutos y entrábamos. No enseguida.

Nos sentamos en la banca habitual a esperar, ella me contaba que sus padres no volvían hace meses. Recordé a Nate y me afligí un poco. También hace tiempo que no lo veía…

-¿Y has visto a tu hermano?-preguntó como si siguiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Nathan? Nop.-contesté un poco cohibida. Aparté mi vista y la fijé un poco más allá, donde había un chico rubio y alto que recién venía entrando. Me concentré en él. Llevaba la mochila colgada de un hombro y miró a ambos lados. Pero…

-¿Max?

-¿Hum?-ella había estado buscando sus audífonos en su bolso.

-¿Quién es?-apunté con la barbilla.

Max miró con desinterés al principio, pero luego cambió su expresión. Se quedó pegada mirando al chico que ahora se apoyaba en un árbol y se cerraba la chaqueta oscura que traía.

-¿Y bien?-insistí. Ella titubeó, hasta que dijo:

-No lo sé. Es nuevo…-aun lo miraba.

También le eché un vistazo. Justo en ese momento Edward entraba en su Volvo con sus hermanos. ¿Había visto al nuevo?

-Es lindo.-comenté. Era cierto, ese chico tenía algo especial. ¿Su pelo? ¿Su expresión?

Max no contestó. No le insistí, pues luego ella dijo:

-Veamos en qué clases coincidimos.

Sonreí burlonamente.

-Está bien.-acepté.

**(…)**

En historia yo no lo vi, pero sí entró en la mitad de la clase de inglés. Se veía mucho más alto de cerca. No se quitó su chaqueta en ningún momento y se sentó en uno de los asientos del final. Me pregunté en qué clases de Max había aparecido.

Nos juntamos en el almuerzo, y ahí se lo pregunté.

-En biología sí estuvo.-me dijo abriendo su bebida.-Entró en mitad de la clase.

-En inglés también.

-Y se que se llama Jace, Jace algo.-continuó.-O eso dijo él.

-¿Por qué crees que está aquí?

-No tengo idea.-Max miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Lo estás buscando?-me reí. Max me miró.

-No es cierto. No a él.

-¿A Edward?

-Siempre están hablando de mí.-dijo Edward sentándose al lado de Max.

-Hola.

-Hola Edward.-mi voz sonaba molesta.

-Cam, ¿sigues enfadada por lo de ayer?-intervino él.

-Yo…

-¿Qué pasó ayer?-saltó mi amiga.

-Edward me hizo una visita.-musité.-Fue a molestar.

-Qué linda.-replicó Edward con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿De qué hablaron?-sonaba muy intrigada.

-¿No le dijiste nada?

¿A quién le estaba hablando Edward ahora?

-De eso hablamos: de lo que no dicen.-mascullé.

-¿Qué? Edward.-reprendió ella alarmada.-¿Ella sabe?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntamos él y yo a la vez.

-Mejor me voy.-Edward se levantó y se marchó. Max frunció el ceño.

Y quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

-Qué raro está.-comenté.

-¿De verdad que tú no sabes nada?-preguntó insegura.

Suspiré frustrada.

-¿A qué diablos se refieren?

Esta vez, Max suspiró.

-Ojalá Jace no sea así de insoportable, como Cullen.

Me quedé callada jugando con la tapa de la botella de Coca-Cola.

-¿Vas a hablarle a Jace?-pregunté al fin.

-Hum…-me miró de reojo y luego asintió.

Asentí yo también.

-De ahí me contarás.-le dediqué una media sonrisa.

-Sí, tenlo por seguro.

**(…)**

Gimnasia era una de las clases que con Max teníamos juntas. Ella me esperó fuera del aula de la clase anterior cuando acabó esa hora.

-Siempre sales tarde de Biología.-reclamó.

-Culpa al profesor.-repliqué con humor.

Me golpeó con su bolso y nos fuimos a los vestidores.

En la clase nos tocaba Handball y el profesor nos ordenó hacer grupos al instante. Lamentablemente como nadie parecía trabajar con su grupo el profesor decidió armarlos él de nuevo.

-Tú, Wayland.-llamó pero, ¿A quién llamó exactamente?-Pareces atleta.-Todos alzaron la vista para ver quién.-Con Max, tú, Brooke y… Thomas.

-¿Cuál Max?-preguntó alguien.

-¿Acaso ves a dos hombres y dos mujeres?-el entrenador era sarcástico.

-No…

-¡Max Brontë, obviamente!

Algunos rieron y el primer grupo cogió una pelota y se marchó a un rincón. Ya todos habían visto que el chico "Wayland" era el rubio nuevo, que ahora también tenía cuerpo de atleta…

También me tocó con otras personas, Marie, Daniel y un chico que solo conocía de vista que, para mi sorpresa, se llamaba como mi hermano mayor.

-Okay, empecemos.-dijo Daniel.

Antes de eso, le eché un vistazo a Max. Estaba trabajando con la pelota ya. ¿Habían hablado?

Un golpe a un costado de mi cabeza me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Oye!

-Concéntrate.-rió Nathan, el que yo no conocía bien. Asentí y nos pusimos a hacer el ejercicio.

Fue una hora eterna. En mi grupo, todos eran buenos, exceptuándome, porque si no se me caía la pelota, simplemente no lograba atraparla. Fue un alivio cuando terminó.

Iba a cambiarme. Busqué a mi mejor amiga con la mirada pero estaba al otro extremo, apoyada en la pared. Parecía esperar.

-¡Max!-la llamé.

Me miró.

Alcé las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en forma de pregunta. Apuntó el lugar donde se guardaban las pelotas y articuló con los labios: "Me dijo que esperara"

Al principio no comprendí pero cuando vi a Jace salir lo entendí al tiro.

"Nos vemos" le dije también moviendo sólo los labios y sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se aproximó al chico nuevo.

Fui a vestirme y luego al estacionamiento. De pronto me había dado flojera irme sola a pie y vería si alguien me podía llevar.

Vi a Edward apoyado en su auto. Parecía tener rato ahí…Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto en gimnasia. ¿Acaso él no la necesitaba?

Edward hizo un gesto. Se dirigía hacia mi.

-Cam.-saludó y hasta sonrió. Lo miré por unos segundos.

-Sigo enfadada contigo.-dije. Su sonrisa no se largó de su cara.

-Vamos. No hice nada malo.

-¡Sí que lo hiciste!

Puso los ojos en blanco. Era un gesto que identificaba mucho a Edward.

-¿No podrías olvidarlo?-preguntó rendido.

-No.

-¿Tan solo por ahora?

Suspiré, meditándolo.

-Okay…-al oírme volvió a sonreír, ahora más burlonamente.

-Bien. Oye… ¿Y Max?-recorrió el lugar con su mirada mientras hablaba.

-Se fue con el chico nuevo por un rato.-le dije y de pronto temí haber dado demasiada información.

-Disculpa.-Edward alzó las cejas observándome.-¿Con quién?

Ahora yo sonreí burlonamente.

-Nada, Ed.-reí por lo bajo.-Ya me tengo que ir. Voy a recoger a mi hermano.

-¿Te vas sin Max?-perecía indiferente, más perdido en sus pensamientos que otra cosa.

-Hoy voy caminando.

-Ah…-y calló.

Rodé los ojos. ¡Él era tan bipolar.

-Nos vemos, Edward.-coloqué bien mi mochila sobre mis hombros a la vez que él contestó:

-Adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

En casa, ya un poco más tarde, no debía hacer nada. Tuve mucha tentación de tomar el regalo de Jake, la moto e irme a La Push. Pero Dean estaba sólo conmigo, mis padres acostumbraban a llegar juntos y algo tarde los días de semana.

En ocasiones como esta extrañaba mucho a Nate.

Pensaba en mi hermano mayor, cuando la voz de Dean me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-¿No viene Max hoy, Cam? O Jake.-preguntó a la vez que se sentaba en la mesa. Le pasé un tazón con cereales que era lo que quería y me senté a su lado.

-Nop. Me abandonaron.-contesté de broma. Dean me miraba con fijeza.

-Pero…Jake dijo que vendría.-comentó con inocencia. No lo tomé mucho en cuenta.

-¿Cuándo, Deannie?

-En el teléfono.-dijo llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

Lo pensé un segundo. ¿Al teléfono?

-Disculpa, Dean… ¿Jacob llamó?

Él asintió.

-Pero, ¿Qué dijo?

-Que iba a venir.-contestó sin añadir nada.

-¿Y? ¿Nada más?

-Que te lo dijera.

-¡Dean! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!

-¿Estas enojada?-preguntó con voz asustada. Suspiré.

-No, tranquilo… ¿Cuándo iba a venir?-procuré hablar más pausadamente.

Dean abrió la boca para contestarme pero el timbre nos interrumpió.

-Ahora.-dijo Dean y se rió. Le sonreí enternecida, y él saltó de la silla y corrió a abrir la puerta. No se molestó en preguntar quién era.

-¡Dean!-advertí pero él ya había abierto.

-¡Hola Dean!-se escuchó a Jacob con su alegría de siempre. Oírlo me hizo sentir alivio.

-¡Jacob!-mi hermanito saltó y me mejor amigo lo alzó en sus brazos. Me aproximé riendo al verlos.

-Me alegro que hayas venido a ver a Dean, se sentía solo.-le comenté en broma.

-Hola, Cam.-me saludo dejando a mi hermanito en el suelo y entrando a la casa. En solo dos segundos estaba envuelta en uno de sus apretados abrazos.

Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza y sonriendo.

-¡Te extrañé!-exclamé al separarnos y él también sonrió.

-Yo también, Camie-rió.

-¿Por qué Jacob siempre tiene la piel tan caliente?

Ambos bajamos la vista para verlo.

-Es que está siempre al sol, Dean.-contesté riendo y Jake rió conmigo.-Vamos, vamos adentro.

Nos sentamos en el living, Dean arrodillado en el suelo y dibujando un rato. Ahí le empecé a preguntar:

-¿Cómo es que pudiste venir?

-Me escapé de la manada… Ellos no saben que estoy aquí.

Asentí y sonreí.

-Me alegro que vinieras.-Jake me miró a los ojos y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quería venir.-repuso sonriente aun.

-¿Para contarme las infinitas cosas?

Él rió y asintió.

-Pero también porque te extrañaba.

Iba a decirle que yo también lo había echado de menos, y que era muy tierno, pero mi hermano se apresuró a intervenir:

-¡Estoy aburrido!-se quejó.

Hice una mueca, mirándolo.

-Dean, ahora no…

Dean hizo un puchero. Era muy bueno: resultaba irresistiblemente adorable. Me morí el labio.

Jake se rió.

-Vamos a entretenerlo.-propuso mirándome.

-Pero Jacob…reproché.-¡Sigues retrasando las cosas!

Él pasó un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y me estrechó hacia él.

-De hoy no pasa.-murmuró en mi oído. Comencé a sonrojarme.-Te lo prometo.-lo vi sonreir.

No pude no devolverme esa sonrisa.

-Okay.

Jake besó mi mejilla y luego se dirigió a Dean.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Él se subió al sofá donde nosotros estábamos y se quedó ahí de pie, mirándolo. Parecía estar pensando.

-¿Podemos jugar a las escondidas?-preguntó al fin. Yo reí muy bajito y Jacob sonrió para si mismo.

-Vale.

Dean se puso contento y saltó del sillón.

-¿Quién cuenta?-nos sonrió.

-Yo.-se ofreció Jake y rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué le gustaban tanto los juegos para niños?

-Eres un niño todavía.-le dije riendo y me levanté.

-Shhh.-me hizo callar riendo.

Jacob contó en el muro de la cocina. Yo no tenía un lugar pensado, hace años que no jugaba a las escondidas. Dean, en cambio, corrió y se ocultó debajo de la mesa del comedor. Se veía perfectamente, pero él no lo sabía.

De pronto noté que me había quedado ahí, parada. Asustada, di unas zancadas más allá y me escondí detrás de las cortinas. Se me veían perfectamente los pies asi que tuve que taparme la boca para no reirme de mi misma.

Cuando Jake gritó: "¡Ahí voy!" no se oía nada de nada. Pero cuando entró al lugar donde estábamos, se escuchó su sonora carcajada. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reirme con él; era obvio que ya nos había encontrado a los dos.

Él no dijo nada.

-¡Maldición!-fingió quejarse. ¿Olvidaba que Dean tenía solo 5 años?-Creí que se esconderían aquí. Pero no los veo…

Oí sus pasos a la vez que pensé con ternura: "Es tan… infantil!"

Creí que iría primero por mi, para que Deannie ganara y se terminara el juego o algo así, pero lo que pasó me dijo lo equivocada que estaba.

-¡Ja! ¡1, 2, 3 por Dean!-exclamó Jake. Pestañeé confundida.

-¡No es justo!-reclamó Dean.

-Tú la contarás, pequeño.

Escuché el exagerado suspiro de Dean y en ese instante alguien abrió la cortina de golpe.

-Tambien te encontré, Camie.-susurró Jacob sonriéndome. Puse los ojos en blanco y lo golpeé con suavidad en el hombro.

-Tonto.

Él rió.

Mi hermano apareció detrás de él y con voz de reproche me preguntó:

-Camieee… ¿No puedes contar tú?

Miré a Jacob y luego al pequeño.

-Claro que s…

-¡No, Dean!-me interrumpió Jacob. Lo miré sorprendida.-Te he pillado a ti primero. Vamos, contar es parte del juego.

Dean también lo miró algo confuso pero luego asintió una vez diciendo:

-Vale.-se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunté seria a Jake y enarcando una ceja.

Me observó pero no respondió. De la cocina se escuchó un "¡UNO!"

Dean solo sabía contar hasta doce. Había muy poco tiempo.

Parecía que Jake había pensado en lo mismo, pues me tomó de la mano y rápidamente me tiró corriendo escaleras arriba. Lo seguí un tanto divertida. Arriba, abrió de un empujón el cuarto de Dean y de un tirón su armario. No me soltó la mano en ningún momento, y así me empujó con delicadeza adentro. Soltó por fin mi mano y cerró las puertas. Se escuchó un leve "¡Salí!" del piso de abajo.

El armario era estrecho. Mi respiración y la de él chocaban.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-susurré buscando sus ojos en la oscuridad. Los míos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la penumbra.

-Es divertido esconderse, ¿no?-comentó mirándome evadiendo mi pregunta.

Arrugué un poco el ceño.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué ignoras mis…?

No me dejó acabar. Se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando que me callase y luego con el pulgar señaló hacia afuera. Dean venía subiendo las escaleras.

Me acomodé un poco en el pequeño espacio que teníamos. Este juego me ponía nerviosa.

Ambos agudizábamos el oído, mirando los ojos del otro sin desviar ni un segundo la vista.

Entonces de pronto, de un segundo a otro, él deslizó sus brazos por mi cintura y me besó.


	7. Capitulo 7

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en el momento en que sus labios rozaron los míos. Y en el fondo… sentí que lo había estado deseando desde hace tiempo.

Le devolví el beso y una sonrisa se dibujó involuntariamente sobre sus labios. Se detuvo. Me miró a los ojos directamente… Eran lo único que yo veía en esta oscuridad.

-Eh…-comenzó a hablar pero en ese momento ambas puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe y la luz inundó todo, dañando un poco mis ojos. Jacob se llevó una mano a modo de visera a la frente instantáneamente, pero la otra no la apartó de mi cintura.

Me gustó el gesto.

-¡Los pillé!-rió Dean y en cuanto lo oí sentí cómo me sonrojaba de golpe.

-Bravo, Dean.-repuso Jacob y noté bajo su piel un leve tono rojo. Sonreí para mi misma.

Dean no se preocupaba de habernos encontrado. Se abrazaba el estómago y se reía.

-¡Cam y Jacob son _novios!_-exclamó burlón.

Jacob me miró riéndose, aun un tanto sonrojado. Verlo me hizo cohibirme más. Besó mi frente y salió de una zancada del armario. Salí detrás de él a la vez que Dean comenzaba a cantar:

-"Cam-y-Jacob sentados en un árbol…"-se reía.

-¡Shhhh!-lo hizo callar Jake.-Ven aquí, diablo.-empezó a correr por él. Dean gritó y salió arrancando, Jake tras él y sonreí. Sólo porque Jacob tenía una felicidad que antes no se le veía.

Reí viendo cómo corrían escaleras abajo y suspiré.

Max tenía razón, yo no había querido admitirlo… Jacob sí me gustaba.

"Típico" pensé "Me enamoré de mi mejor amigo…"

Bajé las escaleras detrás de ellos. Jake había atrapado a mi hermano y le desordenaba el cabello. Cuando lo dejó libre, Dean salió corriendo y Jacob se acercó al comienzo de las escaleras, donde estaba yo. Nos miramos unos segundos.

-Ya me tengo que ir.-anunció colocando una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Asentí lentamente.

-Sí… ya me lo imaginaba.

Nos miramos otro segundo y de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba mordiendo mi labio. Lo relajé y bajé completamente las escaleras.

-Te acompaño afuera.-murmuré sonrojada. Él sonrió mirándome, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Adiós, Dean!-gritó y salió de la casa. Dean se asomó por el hueco de la entrada de la cocina y preguntó:

-¿Ya se va?

-Volverá pronto.-le aseguré sonriendo.-Ya vuelvo Dean… No hagas nada.

Salí de la casa, Jacob estaba ahí esperándome con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans cortados. Sonrió cuando salí y le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Vas a venir a verme mañana?-le pregunté tímidamente cuando estuve frente a él.

-Nos tenemos que ver mañana…-me corrigió él. Reí por lo bajo, mirando al suelo.

Él levantó mi mirada con una mano y al momento en que la subí, improvisadamente me volvió a besar.

Cuando acabó, acarició mi mejilla con el pulgar riendo.

-Oye Cam…-buscó mis ojos con los suyos y vaciló.-… Te quiero…

Inevitablemente sonreí. Y sin desviar la mirada, dije:

-Yo igual.

Los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron y sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos.

-o-

Entré a la casa y busqué a Dean, pero no estaba en el piso de abajo. Subí y me asomé por su cuarto y en efecto estaba ahí, jugando. Lo dejé solo y me encerré en mi pieza, tomé el teléfono y me eché en mi cama marcando el número de memoria.

Mientras esperaba, la imagen de Jacob besándome por primera vez me distrajo.

-¿Aló? ... ¡¿Aló?!-Max gritaba en mi oreja sobresaltándome.

-¡Max!

-¿Segura que no me llamaste sin querer?-rió Max y sonreí.-Hola.

-Hola.-reí por lo bajo.

-¿Qué, me llamas para saber sobre Jace?-inquirió burlonamente.

¡Cierto! Había olvidado por completo que mi amiga se había ido con el chico nuevo.

-Exacto.-mentí, pensando en que la llamaba por Jake.-¿Te fuiste con él?

-Sip.

-¿Entonces?-esperé sinceramente intrigada.

-No me dijo mucho.-contestó indiferente.-Me preguntó más de Forks, y del instituto.

-¿Y cómo es?-al parecer iba a tener que hacer preguntas para que Max dijera algo.

-¿En modales y buena onda?

-Sep.

-Buena onda, educado, podría decir algo galán… bastante.-se rió y sonreí burlonamente. Por suerte ella no me estaba viendo.-Usa el sarcasmo y la ironía… en buena onda.-se apresuró a añadir.-Como yo.

-¿Entonces?-la presioné.

-¿Entonces, qué?

-¡Ay, Max! Sabes de lo que hablo.

-Camie, nada.-se rió y yo reí con ella colocando mis ojos en blanco.-No seré yo la primera, además, recién lo conocí hoy.

Pensé que tenía razón, en todo el tiempo que yo llevaba de conocer a Jacob.

-Ah, muy bien.-contesté un poco distraída al recordar a Jake.

Mi voz debió sonar bastante diferente porque Max preguntó:

-Camie…¿Qué pasó hoy?-sonaba perspicaz.

Me reí inevitablemente y me sonrojé.

-Maax.-suspiré. Me di la vuelta en mi cama y escondí el rostro en la almohada.

-Cam, respira, ¿Qué pasó?

Me levanté mordiendo mi labio.

-Jacob.-me limité a decir y callé. Volví a dejarme caer sobre mi cama mirando el techo con una sonrisa.

-Jacob…-esperó a que acabara la frase.

-Él me…-cerré mis ojos a la vez que Max me interrumpía:

-¡Besó! ¡Te besó! ¿Te besó, no?

-¡Sii!

-¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡Él te gusta!-se rió disfrutándolo.

-Y yo a él.-dije instintivamente y con cierto tono soñador.

-Pues felicitaciones Camie.

Sonreí y suspiré casi inaudiblemente.

-Gracias.

De repente, la puerta de mi pieza se abrió y Dean apareció.

-Cam.-susurró.-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Le asentí y le hice un gesto de que viniera mientras le decía a Max:

-Max, debo colgar… Dean me necesita.

-¡Okie! Anda a cumplir tu deber de súper hermana mayor.

-Claro.-me reí pensándolo.-Chau.

-¡Adiós!.-y colgó.

Dejé el teléfono sobre el velador y observé a Dean que miraba con interés un atrapasueños que Jacob me había dado para mis 16.

-Dean, ¿Te parece si te vas a dormir?-le dije cuando lo vi bostezar.-Vamos, yo te acompaño.

A Dean le pareció la idea. Lo acompañé hasta su pieza y me senté en la orilla de su cama mientras él se acomodaba.

-¿Desde cuándo eres la novia de Jacob?-preguntó inocentemente y pronunciando "Jacob" muy mal. Sonreí y le desordené el pelo.

-Desde hoy.-respondí y lo tapé.

-Él me cae bien.-comentó cerrando sus ojos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.

Cuando Dean ya se estaba por dormir, hizo un último comentario en un murmullo:

-Es como Nate.

Lo observé detenidamente y pensé que quizás, con mi hermanito, Jacob sí actuaba como Nathan.

No dije nada más pues Dean ya se había dormido. Besé su frente y crucé el pasillo para acostarme yo esta vez.

Entré quitándome el polerón para colocarme el pijama, pero me detuve en seco cuando vi a Jacob apoyado sobre la ventana.

Retiró sus manos de sus bolsillos y me enseñó sus palmas riendo:

-Ups, lo siento.


	8. Capitulo 8

Pestañeé y le lancé mi polerón riéndome.

-¡Jacob!-reía, corrí hacia él y me apretó en un abrazo.-¿Te gusta escalar mi ventana?-pregunté apartándome un poco para ver sus ojos.

-No es exactamente escalar tu ventana lo que me gusta.-repuso sonriendo. Me dio un pequeño beso.

Nos sentamos durante un rato sobre la cama, abrazados.

-¿Por qué viniste?-pregunté de pronto.

-Quería despedirme de ti.-dijo con naturalidad.

-Ya te despediste de mi hace rato…

-Ya sé… Sólo debía decir una excusa.

Sonreí complacida y cerré mis ojos con cansancio. De pronto escuché unos ruidos en el piso de abajo.

¡Diablos…! Mis papás habían llegado.

-Jacob.-salto incorporándome.

-Tranquila, Cam.-repuso sin comprender. Me sorprendió de verdad que no los oyera.

-¡No, Jacob!-dije alarmada.-¡Tienes que esconderte!

Los pasos que subían por la escalera que sonaron a continuación hicieron que Jake entendiera.

-¡Ya, escóndete, escóndete!-susurré mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-¡¿Dónde me escondo?! ¡Soy muy grande!

Tuve que taparme la boca para ahogar la carcajada que estuve a punto de soltar.

Jacob también parecía aguantarse la risa, pero aun así parecía aterrado de no saber dónde ocultarse.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y él de una zancada se colocó detrás de ella.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?-preguntó mi padre con interés.

Cogí el libro que estaba sobre mi velador y lo sacudí enseñándoselo.

-Esto.-repuse nerviosa. Disimuladamente miré el libro, y luego a Jake.

-Te lo has leído cien veces.

-Nunca dejará de hacerme reir.

Detrás de mi padre apareció mi madre. Hice un esfuerzo para no mirar ni un segundo ahora a Jacob.

-¿Está bien Dean?-preguntó mamá.

-Perfectamente.

-¿Le diste comida?

-Ni que fuera un perro, mamá.-me reí nerviosamente.

Ella sonrió.

-Iré a verlo.-y desapareció.

-Duérmete pronto.-dijo como despedida mi papá.

-Claro.-sonreí.

Y cerró la puerta.

Ambos soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

-Wow.-exclamé y Jake sonrió.

Se acercó hasta mi con dos pasos largos y se lanzó encima de mí, haciéndome caer sobre la cama. Nos reíamos mucho, inevitablemente, asi que tuve que apartarlo diciéndole entre risas:

-¡Shhh! La casa está repleta.

Él sólo sonrió, me abrazó y besó mi frente.

-No sabes hace cuanto tiempo deseaba esto.-había un tono sincero en su voz que hacía que me diera un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-le pregunté en un murmullo mirándolo y apoyándome en su hombro como he hecho ya miles de veces.

-Tenía miedo.-contestó jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

Sonreí.

-Yo también tenía miedo.

Iba a besarme de nuevo, pero yo me levanté, sonriéndole, tomé mi pijama y me dirigí al baño. Cuando giré la cabeza para verlo, sonreía burlón.

Me lo puse y salí, pero Jake no seguía en el mismo lugar. Por un segundo creí que se había marchado, pero solo estaba observando el atrapasueños, igual que Dean unas horas atrás. Me acerqué a él y me sonrió. Me rodeó repentinamente con sus enormes brazos y me llevó en vuelo hacia mi cama, haciéndonos caer allí y riendo por lo bajo.

-Tienes que irte, ¿A que sí?-aventuré mirándolo.

Asintió y aunque no me sorprendió en absoluto, una tristeza me embargó.

Y debió de haberse reflejado en el rostro, como me ha pasado muchas veces antes con él y Max, porque, retorciendo sus grandes manos , dijo:

-Okay… Sólo un rato más.

Quizás mis ojos se iluminaron porque me vio y se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara otra vez. Me metí debajo de la cama y él se colocó encima. Yo me di vuelta, apoyando mi cabeza en la almohada, y él rodeó mi cintura por detrás con un brazo. Sonreí (sonrojadísima) y cerré mis ojos.

-¿Te va a retar Sam?

-Es lo más seguro.-rió, pero muy bajito.-A penas se les pasa el enojo por haber desaparecido casi toda la tarde. No podían creer que había estado jugando a las escondidas.

Esta vez yo reí.

-Cierto. No nos íbamos a ver hasta mañana.-recordé.

-No podía aguantar más no contártelo.

-Pero no era sólo esto.-caí en la cuenta de repente.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-preguntó estrechándome a él.

Me ruboricé.

-Sí.-me limité a decir.

-Sí, había algo más.-admitió.-Peor no tiene mucha importancia por el momento.

-¿Seguro? Parecía urgente en su minuto.

-Seguro.-prometió.

Un bostezo se me escapó. Jake retiró un mechón de cabello de mi cara, diciendo con "ternura":

-Deberías dormirte ya.

Arrugué un poco el ceño pero antes de replicar, él interfirió:

-Es mejor, así no te das cuenta cuando me marche.

Era una buena sugerencia. Lo sopesé. Él debía irse pronto…

-Bien… Trataré de dormirme.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos tratando realmente de dormirme. Pero con Jacob atrás, era un poco imposible….

Y además, un recuerdo acudió a mis pensamientos.

-A Dean le recuerdas a Nate.-salté.

-¿Si?-pareció sorprendido.

-Sí…-afirmé pensativa. O quizás sólo adormilada.

-¿Volverá Nate?-preguntó con interés.

-Espero que sí.-murmuré.

Jacob besó mi cabeza delicadamente.

-Buenas noches, Cam.

-o-

Estaba corriendo por el bosque, llamando a gritos a mi hermano Nathan. Jake corría junto a mi, aunque en realidad era un lobo. Nos detuvimos en un claro enorme, y al fondo vi a Max, con mi hermano pequeño en sus brazos. Señalaba con su índice algo. Creí que sería Nate así que seguí con la mirada a dónde señalaba, pero allí entre los árboles no había nada. Me acerqué y me asomé por los árboles buscando…

En ese instante, algo me dio un golpe de lleno en mi cara.

-¡¿Qué?!-me levanté sobresaltada. Lo primero que me percaté fue que Jake seguía a mi lado, que se había quedado conmigo.

Lo segundo me dejó inmóvil: Max en el umbral de la puerta alzando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Max.-masculló Jacob con voz ronca. Sonrojado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó incrédula.

Jake no contestó. Yo me levanté, tiré a Max hacia a delante y cerré la puerta. Casi tropiezo con el cojín que me había tirado para despertarme.

-Shhh, ¡Mis padres no saben que él está acá, Max!-dije alarmada.

-¿Tú sabías, verdad?-preguntó y me reí.

-Yo…-le eché una mirada a Jake que se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y se estiraba.-Yo sí.

Max bufó, divertida con la escena:

-¿Y bien?-nos miró esperando.

Con Jacob empezamos a soltar excusas a la vez:

-Él no…

-…yo solo…

-…Se iba pero…

-…dormía y…

-Eh, ¡Eh!.-nos interrumpió Max riendo y nosotros callamos con una sonrisa de disculpa.-Ya entiendo. Sólo déjenme preguntar algo: Ustedes sabes que no llevan ni un día de novios… ¿no?

Yo solté una risa y Jacob le sonreía al suelo. Aun así nadie respondió.

-De todos modos, Camie, ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Le eché un vistazo a la hora y quedé paralizada.

Max lo notó.

-Ajá… Así que tú.-señaló a Jake amenazándolo falsamente y él retrocedió siguiéndole el juego.-¡Largo! Te vas o te tiro por la ventana.

Estuviera Max de broma o no, Jake sí debía irse. Nos miramos por unos segundos fijamente.

-Adiós.-masculló con un gesto torpe de su mano.

-Adiós…-me moría de ganas de lanzarme a su cuello pero con Max en frente me daba algo de vergüenza.

Jacob abrió la ventana y tras una última mirada, saltó fuera.

Me di la vuelta y con Max nos miramos con fijeza un minuto entero. Luego ella sonrió. Salté sobre ella y la abracé exclamando:

-¡¿Parezco la persona más feliz del planeta?!

-Sí.-respondió riéndose.

-Pues lo soy.-repuse y reí con ella.


End file.
